pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1989Movies Style)
1989Movies' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1989Movies Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (1989Movies Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Tomira.png|Tomira as Riley Andersen Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:1989Movies Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs